sunset, sunrise
by Ferfa
Summary: Por mais desajeitado que seja, Sirius tem uma maneira muito eficaz de demonstrar seu apoio, e essa maneira tem o nome de uísque de fogo. Sirius/Remus.


**Notas:** Escrita para o tópico **Adoção Canina** da seção S/R do **fórum 6 Vassouras**. Usei a idéia dada pela Lady Murder, que queria ver o Remus bêbado enquanto o Sirius estava sóbrio. Obrigada à Moony-Sensei que leu antes e deu uns toques! O título foi tirado da música de mesmo nome da banda TOKIO.

**sunset, sunrise  
**

**8:37 PM**

Não é preciso ser um gênio para perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa. Remus bate a porta ao entrar e sobe as escadas sem dizer uma palavra. Sirius acha que nunca viu o amigo batendo portas, o que deve indicar que ele está de saco cheio. Sirius não sabe direito o que fazer — subir e tentar conversar com Moony ou esperar que o outro se acalme.

Bom, essa não é uma situação que Sirius gostaria de ficar sozinho, então ele sobe e bate na porta do quarto.

Depois de se formarem em Hogwarts, há pouco mais de um ano, as coisas não foram nada fáceis para Remus. Depois de muita insistência da parte de Sirius, e depois de Remus ser despejado por falta de pagamento pela quarta vez, ele aceitara ir morar na casa que o amigo herdara do tio. Apenas temporariamente, fazia questão de frisar.

Na verdade, Sirius não se importaria nem um pouco que fosse mais do que temporariamente. Ele gostava de companhia e a companhia de Remus era muita boa. Depois de sete anos dividindo o dormitório e sendo amigos, eles se conheciam perfeitamente bem. E agora que James fora morar com Lily, Sirius estava se sentindo muito mais sozinho. Mas ele nunca tinha dito isso para Remus, que provavelmente iria interpretar que seu convite para ficar permanentemente era porque Sirius sentia pena dele.

Remus não responde à batida na porta. Sirius tenta de novo, e de novo sem resposta. Talvez não devesse fazer isso, mas ele vira a maçaneta e a porta está destrancada, então entra.

Remus está sentado na cama, com as costas apoiadas na parede e o olhar absolutamente perdido.

— Moony...

— É só cansaço, Sirius. — Remus corta.

— O que aconteceu? — o outro insiste, puxando uma cadeira para sentar-se, sem tirar os olhos do amigo.

Demora um tempo para Remus responder.

— O que você acha? Fui demitido, é claro. Meu chefe disse que sente muito pela _doença da minha mãe_, mas não pode ficar bancando um funcionário que falta uma semana por mês. E a secretária dele disse para eu me cuidar melhor, porque parece que estou morrendo. É uma merda, sabe? Porque eu continuo realmente _acreditando_ que uma hora as coisas vão mudar, vão começar a funcionar.

**9:25 PM**

Por mais desajeitado que seja, Sirius tem uma maneira muito eficaz de demonstrar seu apoio, e essa maneira tem o nome de uísque de fogo.

Depois de conversarem um pouco e Sirius se esforçar, sem muito sucesso, a animar e acalmar Remus, ele pediu um minuto, desceu até a cozinha e voltou com a garrafa e dois copos. Talvez em dias melhores, Remus diria que as coisas não se resolviam daquele jeito, mas hoje decididamente não era um dia melhor.

— Pelo menos nós temos uísque. — Sirius diz, dando de ombros e abrindo a garrafa.

— Você é muito idiota. — Remus afirma, mas não nega a dose.

**10:02 PM**

— A gente acaba fazendo merda nenhuma, é claro. Eu achei que ia ser diferente depois da formatura, eu realmente achei, mas e aí? E aí que eu sou demitido e despejado e tenho que morar com você...

— Opa, obrigado, Moony.

— Se foder, Padfoot, você entendeu. Talvez eu devesse voltar pra casa e ficar o resto dos meus dias ajudando o meu pai. Não ia ser totalmente ruim.

— Porra, ia ser um tédio.

— Não fala assim dos negócios da minha família, ok?

Remus pega a garrafa de uísque e bebe do gargalo.

**10:30 PM**

Pelo menos Sirius consegue o efeito desejado: deixar Remus feliz, mesmo que por pouco tempo e por causa do álcool. Apesar dele mesmo estar potencialmente menos feliz, tendo em vista que Remus monopolizou a garrafa de uísque de fogo, segurando-a como se não houvesse amanhã, e há muito Sirius não consegue colocar um gole em seu copo.

O lado bom é que ele vai se lembrar de todas as coisas amanhã, e que Remus é um bêbado divertido.

— A Lily é uma graça, mas ela sabe que prefiro a Alice. Digo, preferiria, se nenhuma delas fosse comprometida com nossos amigos. — Remus diz, num tom sério. Há alguns goles, ele tinha dito a Sirius para fazerem um acordo sobre não falar sobre pessoas comprometidas. Bom, Sirius nem tinha se esforçado muito para que o acordo fosse quebrado.

— Eu te entendo. — o outro concorda porque, afinal, ele também pode falar o que quiser. Então faz um gesto na frente do seu peito, e Remus ri. Ele espera um pouco para perguntar sobre a pessoa que, por motivos obscuros, ele mais quer ouvir. — Benjy?

— Er. — Remus olha para Sirius e parece bem sem graça. Sirius dá um dos seus sorrisos sedutores e faz um gesto com as mãos para incentivar Remus a falar. E aí Remus começa a rir. — Digamos que eu poderia citar cento e uma razões porque Benjy Fenwick não-foi-uma-boa-idéia.

— Razão setenta e quatro?

**10:54 PM**

— Essa coisa de ficar dando nome de estrela é meio boba. — Remus decide, deitado em sua cama e encarando o teto. De vez em quando ele ergue um pouco para dar um gole no copo de uísque, observando com incrível atenção o líquido amarelado.

— Bom mesmo é ter nome de lenda romana, né?

Remus olha para ele de um jeito estranho e Sirius fica sem graça.

— Eu achava seu nome engraçado e fui ver o que significava, só isso.

O outro começa a rir. Bom, deve ter alguma coisa divertida naquela informação que Sirius não consegue entender, e fica sem graça.

— Remus Lupin, fazendo Sirius Black ir à biblioteca desde... em que ano a gente se conheceu mesmo?

— 71.

— Desde 1971.

— Sabe, — comenta Sirius, depois de algum tempo — a única coisa que lamento com os nomes da minha família é não ter nenhum parente chamado Ursa.

— Ou Pegasuuus!

Ele toma o último gole do copo e pega de novo a garrafa. Já está quase terminando e agora Remus já não está mais tão possessivo em relação a ela. Não que Sirius esteja mais pensando em beber. Agora ele está aproveitando a situação que nunca tinha acontecido: geralmente os dois estão bêbados, ou só ele.

— Essa coisa de nome só fode a gente. Eu devia saber que ia acontecer alguma merda com esse meu sobrenome. Lupin. Tem a ver com lua e essas coisas. — Remus explica, gesticulando o que deve ser uma lua cheia. Dessa vez, Sirius não assume que também já sabia disso; logo o amigo vai começar que ele é psicótico ou coisa do tipo.

— Black também não é muito animador.

— Pelo menos é sexy!

**11:03 PM**

Os dois ficam deitados por um tempo, o silêncio só sendo quebrado por alguns comentários aleatórios de Remus. Até ele achar que cantar é uma boa idéia pra quebrar o silêncio.

— O meu caldeirão ferve de amor, vem meu amor, vem meu amor. Não quebre meu coração com seu feitiço, não meu amor, não meu amor.

— Eu já achava ruim o suficiente quando o Prongs canta...

— Paaadfoot, não despreze meus talentos musicais! Não quebre meu coração!

— Nada contra, desde que você não quebre meus tímpanos.

Remus ri e dá um beijo na bochecha de Sirius. Ele nem tem tempo de achar aquilo, assim, levemente estranho antes do amigo afirmar que "você é adorável". Nunca ninguém o chamou de adorável, muito menos depois de um beijo na bochecha. É informação demais para tempo de menos, então Sirius não sabe bem como reagir.

Talvez seja por isso que ele nem percebe quando Remus se levanta, esforçando-se para manter o equilíbrio, e afirma com a garrafa de uísque de fogo levantada, como se tivesse declarando a independência dos Marotos:

— Vamos lá fora!

**11:28 PM**

Ir para fora é, obviamente, uma péssima idéia.

Primeiro porque os ataques de Voldemort estão cada vez mais freqüentes e aleatórios. Segundo porque Remus provavelmente vai acordar toda a vizinhança — ele continua cantando e está girando em todos os postes que encontra pela rua. Depois de três quarteirões, Sirius já está com vergonha o suficiente e puxa o amigo para um beco.

— Agora a gente fica aqui.

Talvez ficar no canto escuro não seja uma boa idéia, também, mas pelo menos ambos estão com suas varinhas e Remus está com a garrafa na mão (agora praticamente vazia), o suficiente para uma boa defesa.

Os dois se sentam, encostando em uma parede e apoiando os pés na outra.

— Quer brincar de achar todos os Black? — Remus pergunta, apontando pro céu. — Se bem que hoje tem tanta estrela que deve ter dois de cada um...

**11:33 PM**

— Sirius Black? — Sirius pergunta, retomando o assunto de uma hora atrás sem realmente avisar.

Remus olha para ele, demora um pouco para entender e processar a informação e ri.

— Com todo o respeito, você é bem gostoso, Sirius.

**11:50 PM**

Por algum motivo misterioso, Remus decidiu que Sirius era um apoio suficientemente confortável. Isso resultou nele agora estar deitado no colo do outro ("Padfoot, tira a mão e deixa eu deitar logo!"), quase dormindo. Quando Sirius sugeriu que era hora de voltar para casa, Remus fez manha e disse que queria pegar ar fresco só mais um pouquinho.

Ele acha que deveria achar a situação estranha, mas depois do beijo na bochecha decidiu que estranho é um conceito muito relativo.

— Moony, vamos voltar, você está dormindo. — ele insiste, passando a mão em alguns fios de cabelo claro.

— Não estou.

— Quase dormindo, que seja.

— Padfoot... Obrigado.

Sirius sente seu coração disparar e fica com vontade de dizer que Remus também é adorável.

— Pelo quê?

— Eu meio que roubei todo o uísque. Acho. Deve ser por isso que só eu estou bêbado. E você está me agüentando.

— Não que eu me lembre, mas tenho certeza que você já fez o mesmo por mim.

— É, já mesmo. Então não nada mais que a obrigação. — Remus brinca.

— Remus Lupin, quebrando a magia do momento desde 1959.

— Sou frio e calculista.

— Fácil de perceber.

— Você não deveria saber, agora vou ter que te matar.

— Se você pelo menos conseguisse ficar em pé...

O que, talvez pela milésima vez na noite, não é uma boa idéia. Remus toma aquilo como algum desafio e levanta de repente do colo de Sirius, parando em pé na frente do outro e apontando um dedo na cara do amigo.

— Viu só?

Antes que Sirius possa articular qualquer resposta, Remus faz uma cara estranha. Ele tem vinte e dois segundos antes de se levantar também, enquanto Remus está apoiado na parede e vomitando.

**12:03 AM**

O lado ruim de não poder usar magia (porque eles estão no meio da rua e chamar a atenção não é uma boa idéia, principalmente em tempos como esse), é que Sirius tem que carregar Remus sozinho pelo longo caminho de volta para casa. Um Remus extremamente mole, que está apoiando quase todo seu peso no outro e fazendo as costas dele doerem horrores, e potencialmente dormindo.

Dentro de casa, ele decide que já fez o suficiente e lança um feitiço para que Remus suba as escadas flutando.

— Padfooooot. — Remus murmura, quando já está embaixo do chuveiro.

— Hora do banho, Moony. Levanta os braços.

Ele sente uma estranha satisfação quando faz a água gelada cair em Remus, que obviamente não está nem um pouco satisfeito e tenta fugir do chuveiro pelo menos três vezes.

— Ossos do ofício, rapaz. — Sirius diz em todas as vezes, impedindo que ele saia.

Sirius espera Remus acabar o banho (ele não quer ser responsável por nenhum lobisomem escorregando na banheira e quebrando sete ossos). Para ser bem sincero, ele ainda não está plenamente convencido de que o outro está acordado. Quando Remus pisa no tapete do banheiro, está tremendo de frio.

— Aqui, a toalha.

Remus pega a toalha. E a derruba no chão antes de conseguir enxugar qualquer parte do corpo.

Sirius olha indignado para a toalha no chão, e por um instante todos os bons momentos da noite são sobrepostos por aquele. Ele pega a toalha, pensando em setecentos e trinta e quatro jeitos de matar Lupin, e começa a enxugar os cabelos do outro. Ninguém contou que, depois de quase uma garrafa de uísque de fogo, ele ficava pior que um bebê.

Pelo menos Remus parece estar envergonhado com tudo aquilo.

— Pronto, pode se trocar. — Sirius diz depois de enxugar o amigo quase todo.

Remus parece murmurar alguma coisa que envolve "desculpa", "obrigado", "nunca mais vou beber", "argh que gosto ruim". De repente ele pára de falar consigo mesmo e olha para Sirius.

E de repente a boca dele está junta com a de Sirius.

— Moony, você acabou de vomitar! — o outro diz, indignado, afastando o amigo.

**8:37 AM**

— Bom dia, princesa!

— Sirius, tenha compaixão com o meu cérebro.

— Você não teve compaixão quando me fez te dar banho. — ele retruca, mas pega a garrafa térmica e serve uma xícara grande de café para Remus, que senta na sua frente.

— Bom, foi você que começou.

— E foi você que monopolizou a garrafa.

Às vezes, Sirius tem que admitir, eles agem como se tivessem sete anos.

— E foi você que _não tirou_ a garrafa de mim.

— E foi você que me beijou. Depois de me assediar a noite toda. — Sirius conclui, triunfante, terminando a discussão logo na segunda rodada porque, afinal, dessa vez não tem como ele perder.

Remus olha para ele, sem dizer nada. Então ele começa a ficar vermelho e totalmente interessado na xícara de café.

— Esse não é um bom horário para ser desagradável. — comenta, sem tirar os olhos da xícara.

— Só porque você sabe que a partir de agora, eu tenho o melhor argumento.

— Padfoot, eu tenho noventa listas com argumentos melhores que os seus.

— Algum deles envolve eu agarrando um lobisomem?

— Bom, dependendo do ponto de vista, naquelas noites no Salgueiro...

É a vez de Sirius olhar para Remus. _Filho da puta_, ele pensa e acredita na existência das listas.

— Mas ser agarrado por mim é extremamente agradável.

Remus sorri. Ele não está mais vermelho, e está consigo pensar alguma coisa além de _merdamerdamerdamerdamerda_, e até esqueceu da dor de cabeça desumana que está sentindo. Ele sabia que existia um motivo para gostar tanto de Sirius, e o motivo está bem ali, na sua frente, explicando todos os porquês de ser muito bom ser agarrado por Sirius Black.

Ele se inclina por cima da mesa e beija de novo o amigo, dessa vez em condições higiênicas descentes.

— Agarrar Sirius Black é ainda melhor. — contesta.

— Veremos.


End file.
